


Lewd Arcade Bargain

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bargaining, F/M, Facials, Maledom, Missionary Position, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desiring the freedom to approach Usagi any time she pleases without limitation, Haruka must come to understandings with the ever perverse Motoki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lewd Arcade Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> In order to have ongoing free access to the Game Center Crown (so that she may continue to perv on Usagi-chan), Haruka makes a unsavory deal with Motoki Furuhata.
> 
> Commissioned by Cypher3au  
> Commission Size: 1050 words

“Unzip,” he said. 

His mild mannered nature had transformed into something more stern. It chilled her, making her pulse visibly race under her blouse, the feverish thumping hastily creasing the white fabric. Though she was mostly still upon the cot he procured from the employee section of the Game Center Crown, she felt as if she were in free fall, a peculiar enough sensation for any woman, let alone the Senshi of the wind. And he, the generally friendly maintainer of the Arcade glared down at her, clearly displeased with her disobedience.

“Do not make me tell you again.”

Lips curled into a frown, she nodded slightly. Her shaky hands drifted to her waist and laboriously unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, hooking her thumbs into the hemline to push it down the length of her legs. The denim hugged snugly to her, making her resort to kicking them off when they slipped below her knees. She slowly settled back into place, her heartbeat now a thunderous roar, exacerbated by the expression that spread across his face as he saw that her womanhood was not clad in a pair of panties or a thong.

“I know I shouldn't be surprised, but it is thrilling to know that you go commando under that masculine exterior,” he said, stripping off his own trousers. She blushed, gritting her teeth. The color in her cheeks brightened even further, though, as he hastily removed his briefs, baring his fully erect phallus. She recoiled as he approached her, climbing onto the cot, but he seized her ankles and tutted. “Before you try to leave, remember what you will be giving up. I do want to _give_ you that parking space, but you have to work to _receive_ it.”

Her frown narrowed as she attempted to relax again, allowing him between her thighs. He hovered over her for a moment, the heat that emanated off his prick licking her opening. Despite herself, she could feel her core start to drip. At least it wouldn't be painful, physically, hopefully. His leer made her skin crawl, however, and she grabbed the shades hooked into her blouse, throwing them over her eyes. Though her vision instantly darkened, she could see his expression turn irritable, possibly considering tearing the glasses right off her face. He did no such thing, instead pushing her legs apart to get a look at her neatly trimmed, blonde mound and the quivering slit below it.

His fingertips brushed her, making her shiver. The touch was slight, but that was what she wasn't anticipating. She immediately began preferring the cold Motoki. Her limbs shuddered uncontrollably and her mouth sucked in air as he pressed himself against her opening, slowly forcing his way between her constricted walls. The resistance he met was taut, yet he still ploughed forward with minimal difficulty, leaving room only for her to gasp at being filled. 

Her eyes watered, the reality of her business arrangement with him fully manifesting itself. Michiru had certainly inserted things into her before, some of which had been bigger, but this was different. As her pulse raced, she could feel his rod wrapped within her folds, his protruding veins pounding on her soft flesh. She could feel the swelling of his glans distending her and the length of his foreskin dragging against her. She could feel their groins kiss, sticking together as he leisurely thrust into her, his hips rolling back and forth. It didn't disgust her, it was actually thoroughly arousing. 

But that was the problem. Whereas she was hoping for a quick, hostile fuck with, maybe, a few obscenities thrown her way, she was instead receiving a slow, intimate dicking and _that_ was disturbing her. His hushed moans and excited declarations of affinity for her tight, warm embrace of his cock as he caressed her inner thighs were far too _loving_ for her taste. It was already beginning to seem as if he didn't intend for this to be a one time indiscretion, that he desired to nurture some sort of perverse relationship between them. It was as this sickening realization fell upon her that his manhood began making weird movements. She'd obviously had no prior experience with men, but could guess what it meant.

“Don't cum in me,” she said.

“What?” She could sort of make out the hazy look in his eyes through the dark filter of her glasses.

“Do not cum in me. Our deal was only for you to be inside me, not to cum inside me.”

He stopped, glaring at her, his teeth clenched. He was clearly considering his perceived options, but eventually came to the same conclusion as her, irritably pulling out of her slick folds and standing above her. “If not inside, then on your face.”

“...Fine.” It was closer to what she had been expecting to happen anyway.

Legs spread around the width of the cot, Motoki stood over her face, furiously jerking himself. “At least unbutton your shirt so I can get a good look at your boobs.”

She sighed, lazily complying. As her blouse opened up, her blood red bra and firmly packed cleavage came into view. He delightedly cursed above her, encouraged by her ‘slutty’ taste in undergarments. She could have corrected him that it was her fiancé that chose what intimates she would wear on a day to day basis (and it certainly would make him get off faster), but the less he knew about Michiru’s libido, the better.

Pursing her lips, she waited for his finish, her short, blonde locks splayed about her head. Before long, he let out a guttural groan and tensed above her. Hot, gooey ropes and globs of his stuff rained down upon her, coating her face from her chin to her forehead. Several strands frosted her mouth, forcing her to clench harder to avoid letting any of it in. The fluid was so shockingly warm, her features were left twitching when he finally grunted in completion. Scooping up as much cum as she could, she created a gap large enough for her to safely breathe in and flung the substance away from herself. 

“I expect that space to be always open or I am coming back with a beast of a strap on,” she growled.


End file.
